Patricia Briggs
Patricia Briggs — Author Books]] Dragon Bones (1) Dragon Blood (2) A hobs bargain Website Patty's Home Page About the Author Patricia Briggs (born 1965) is an American author best known for her Mercy Thompson urban fantasy series. She was born in Butte, Montana, and lived in various cities in the Pacific Northwest. She now resides in Washington state. Briggs began writing in 1990, and published her first novel Masques in 1993. An account of her first publication can be found at DearAuthor.com. Sales on her first book were abysmal, which very nearly ended her career. Fortunately, she was eventually able to sell the next book Steal the Dragon which garnered substantially better sales and some favorable editorial reviews. Her career showed a slow, steady increase in sales and readership over the next several books. With better sales, and correspondingly higher confidence in selling her next work, she was able to begin writing multi-book stories. Dragon Bones and Dragon Blood share both the same world and the same characters, though both are complete stories. Raven's Shadow and Raven's Strike are an honest duology, with a single story line spanning both novels. More recently, she has announced there will be at least seven novels in her best-selling "Mercy Thompson" series. One hallmark of Briggs' books is that each book is a stand-alone story, and the reader is never left with a cliffhanger ending waiting for the next novel to figure out what happened. Her skill at crafting convincing characters eventually led her editor to ask if she would write an urban fantasy. The genre was showing promising growth, and the publisher wanted to expand their offerings. She accepted, signing a contract for three books, and penned Moon Called, which sold far better than her previous novels, making it to the USA Today bestseller lists. The second book in the series, Blood Bound hit the New York Times bestseller list, much to the surprise of both the author and her publishers. The third book, Iron Kissed was a #1 New York Times bestseller. ~ Patricia Briggs Author Page ~ Shelfari *Bio on Author's website: Biography Genres *Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Writing Style * Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF Anthologies and Shorts Mercy/A&O Anthologies: * 0.5. On the Prowl: “Alpha & Omega” (2007) * 1.5. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe : “The Star of David” (2008) David 5 * 6.5. Down These Strange Streets : “In Red, with Pearls” (2011) Waren * 8.5. Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) — collection of Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega stories Other Anthologies: * Strange Brew: “Seeing Eye” (2009) * Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy: “Fairy Gifts ” (2011) * Home Improvement: Undead Edition: “Gray” (2011) ~ Published Works Freebies: Other Writings Fantasy: *Goodreads | Series by Patricia Briggs (page 1) *Published Works Cover Artists * Dan Dos Santos — Mercy Thompson series * Dan Dos Santos — Alpha and Omega series * Maurizio Manzieri - Cover for the "Alpha and Omega" eBook * Gene Mollica — Steal the Dragon (Sianim, #2) by Patricia Briggs Publishing Information Publisher: Ace First Book: Mass Market Paperback, 288 pages, Published January 31st 2006 — ISBN 0441013813 External References Bibliography / Books: * Published Works ~ Author * Patricia Briggs (Author of Moon Called) ~ Goodreads *Patricia Briggs ~ FF * Patricia Briggs - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Patricia Briggs Author Page ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Patricia Briggs author ~ Fictfact * Patricia Briggs | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Pages—Mercy Thompson series: * Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs ~ Goodreads *Mercy Thompson Universe - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Mercy Thompson Series ~ Shelfari Series Pages—Alpha and Omega series: *Published Works - Author's site *Alpha & Omega series by Patricia Briggs ~ GR *On the Prowl (Alpha & Omega, #0.5) by Patricia Briggs ~ GR * Alpha and Omega - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Alpha and Omega Series ~ Shelfari Interviews: * Author: *Patty's Home Page *Patricia Briggs (Author of Moon Called) ~ Goodreads Community, Blogs, etc: *[http://www.patriciabriggs.com/forum/ The Hurog Family - Forum Index] *(4) Official Patricia Briggs ~ FB *Patricia Briggs News (@Mercys_Garage) | Twitter Book Cover Gallery Mooncalled300.jpg|1. Moon Called (2006—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/71811.Moon_Called 2-bloodbound300.jpg|2. Blood Bound (2007—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/285205.Blood_Bound 3-ironkissed300.jpg|3. Iron Kissed (2008—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1412138.Iron_Kissed 4-bonecrossed big.jpg|4. Bone Crossed (2009—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3413662-bone-crossed 5-silverBorne big.jpg|5. Silver Borne (2010—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6587387-silver-borne 6-rivermarked big.jpg|6. River Marked (2011—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8230540-river-marked Fros tburned.jpg|7. Frost Burned (2013—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6587387-silver-borne 7-frost burned big.jpg|8. Night Broken (2014—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17562900-night-broken Shifting Shadows- Stories from the World of Mercy Thompson (Mercy Thompson) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|'Shifting Shadows: Stories from the World of Mercy Thompson' — Collection by Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20821263-shifting-shadows Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|1.5.' Wolfsbane and Mistletoe' (2008) anthology —"The Star of David" by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2871250-wolfsbane-and-mistletoe Naked City- Tales of Urban Fantasy.jpg|6.1 Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (2011) edited by Ellen Datlow—"Fairy Gifts" by Patricia Briggs —Art: Dan Dos Santos?|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9727729-naked-city Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse -11.1 ) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|6.2. Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011) anthology edited by Charlaine Harris— "Gray" by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9450406-home-improvement?ac=1 Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse #6.5) by George R.R. Martin .jpg|6.5. Down These Strange Streets (2011) anthology by George R.R. Martin—"In Red, with Pearls" by Patricia Briggs —Mercy Thompson series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10559622-down-these-strange-streets Alpha and Omega (Alpha & Omega 0.5) .jpg|0.5 Alpha and Omega (2007) by Patricia Briggs, Maurizio Manzieri (Illustrator)||link=http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/onthepowlChapter.shtml Cry Wolf (Alpha & Omega -1).jpg|1. Cry Wolf (2008—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2355575.Cry_Wolf 1-Cry Wolf -Pat Briggs-Art Dos Santos.jpg|Original art by Dan Dos Santos 5292853-Hunting Ground (Alpha & Omega #2) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|2. Hunting Ground (2009—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5292853-hunting-ground 2-Hunting Ground-Illustration by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|Hunting Ground original art by Dan Dos Santos Fair Game (Alpha & Omega #3) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|3. Fair Game (2012—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11480917-fair-game Dead Heat (Alpha & Omega #4) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|4. Dead Heat (March 3, 2015—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/deadHeat.shtml Alpha & Omega- Call of the Hunt.jpg|0.5-3. Alpha & Omega: Call of the Hunt, omnibus (Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Lindsey Look|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13563158-alpha-omega Painting for Call of the Hunt, omnibus for Patricia Brigg's Alpha & Omega series.jpg|Original Painting for Call of the Hunt, omnibus for Patricia Briggs's Alpha and Omega series—Art: Lindsey Look|link=http://www.lindseylook.com/Portfolio_Call.html 285212-On the Prowl.jpg|0.5.' On the Prowl' (2007—Alpha & Omega series) anthology—"Alpha and Omega" by Patricia Briggs—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/285212.On_the_Prowl Strange Brew.jpg|2.5. Strange Brew (2009) by P.N. Elrod—"Seeing Eye" by Patricia Briggs—Art: Bruce Emmett|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew?from_search=true Shifting Shadows- Stories from the World of Mercy Thompson.jpg|Shifting Shadows: Stories from the World of Mercy Thompson (Sept 2, 2014) by Patricia Briggs|link=http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/shiftingShadows.shtml Category:Authors